Shinobis Versus Kunoichis
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: A simple girls versus boys capture the flag like game, will it turn itnto something more that no one saw coming? and if so with who?
1. The rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.Rookie nine and Sand siblings, **-- **21-23 _inner selves are in _

_italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox italic bold_** i redid this chapter due to the fact that i was half asleep when i wrote it._**

* * *

**_(Near the gate) Gemna had the boys meet him, "i know how wonderfully you men worked together, I also know how hard you guys

have been working,, oh forget it just tell your the Iruka, Kakashi, Guy, Anko, and Tsunade i complemented your abilities and buttered

you up k?" They nodded confused he continued, "Good, um Naruto, WHat would you say if i told you i had Sakura's diary and that

it talked about you?" Naruto lunged for him and fell over a chair, " I see, that helps me with this, ok Iruka was suppose to explain this

to you but mr. 'I have the flu' quit on us so i stuck telling you guys about the game." He sighed ignoring their stepping back from him,

"Ok The senseis and a few select others have decided to test you againist someone you've trained with since most of you learned how

to kill properly. This will be Boys versus Girls each girl will be given a peice of jewelry, as will you, and you must be the first to get it

from the other." He saw their smirks, "Now before those girls put you in the hospital for stealing there are rules you must follow and

You will be watched."

* * *

Across town at the monument) Anko was telling the girls the same thing, "Ok You will find the rules a bit confusing so listen up, One 

no asking them for it. Two No attacking them to get it from their unconcious body, Three No stealing it, you have to be subtle and,, I

am going to kill Shizune for being 'busy helping Iruka with the flu' flu my,, but,," She rubbed the back of her neck and looked guiltily at

the girls, "How to put this "Um what would you say if i told ladies that i had the keys to the houses of your crushes," They jumped up

and she flinched, "Not that I do but thats the energy I want now here are your choices in Jewelry, a necklace a ring a bracelet a

bejewled scrunchi or an anklet, there is also a silver kunai with a ruby in it's center" Sakura chose the anklet, **Ha! i am so glad i **

**started to ****wear shoes like ****Tsunade sensei, i wear ****anklets almost everyday. **Ino chose the hair accesory as did Hinata chose a

necklace,Temari chose the kunai and Tentten chose the bracelet. "Ok girls, IT starts to tomorrow you will be receving a notice

on who your target is. Good luck, and girls, not only is this a battle beteen you and your 'friends' but also a battle between Gemna and

myself, do not disapoint me!

* * *

R&R plz Thanks to I am Telgar for the idea on the jewelry 


	2. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.Rookie nine and Sand siblings, **-- **21-23 _inner selves are in _

_italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox italic bold_**

**_

* * *

_**(Sakura's and Ino's apartment) Sakura woke up smirking at the possibilities, "Lee, He'll choose something stupid like a beleweled 

wrist sweat band, easy i'll just have to pretend to want to train with him. Neji willl get the same thing Temari did, Shikamaru,-" A

sleepy Ino cut her off, "Watch, I saw him looking at it as he walked by. What's for breakfast. Mom" Sakura gave her a look, "Just

cause i'm a morning person and your not, obviously,, doesn't mean i'm your mother, i didn't adopt a pig." Sakura smiled at her friend's

mad face, "waffles Ino. IT'll be ready in ten and you'll be ready in five, if shikamaru's waiting for you then that mean's your definately

late, that would be like Kakashi sensei comming to find me." Ino laughed, "Yes mother forehead!" and ran back to her room just

before Sakura could through something at her, "PIG!!!" She then got eady and put the ankllet on, "Cute a lock, i wonder if it opens."

Sakura pulled a medic needle out, "I love Tsunade for teaching me this," SHe tried at it and failed then went down to fix breakfast

once they were cooking Sakura sat down and tried again, "Dang it!! Tsunade said this works for everything, ah well," She smelled the

air, "The Waffles!" Ino came down with her make up half on her facial mask half off right when the doorbell rang, "Geez Billboard

brow, dont burn the place down. I'lll get that it's probablly Tenten." Naruto looked at Ino taking in the green cream messy hair and

nearly fell down lauhing, "I-iis S-s-sakura,,h-h-erre?" He clutched his sides as Ino yelled, "Sakura! your annoying hyperactive idiot of

a teammate is here! Sakura giggled, "Ok swampthing, i'm going but id clean up if i were you Temari and her brothers are commi-"

The door slammed in her face as ino turned and ran Sakura shook her head, then looked naruto over, normal except, no an earring?

"Cute ears Naruto." She giggled and ran off to the field as Naruto stood there gaping like a fish

* * *

(Training field) Sasuke was already there, "Where's the idiot? Nice anklet Anko give yout that?" He smirked at the last part a belt was

almost too easy to hide but an earring like Naruto he couldn't believe the to dewmon containers had. Sakura blushed and began

warming up.Kakashi appeared when Naruto did At that moment hek froze over, As did his teammates Sakura stared, "YOUR"

Sasuke blinked, "ON" Naruto just fell over, "TIME!" Kakashie chuckled, "Yes well You are to train with the others at field three,

Sakura field ten." She nodded still dazed at the fact he was on time.

* * *

(Field 10) The girls were there giggling at there targets, "I got Shikamaru?!" "I got Neji!" Sakura was hande something, "I got

NARUTO!!!!!" Ino stepped back, "Oww, scream a bit louder and he'll know stupid." Sakura rolled her eyes and took her hair

down, "Well who did you get? Sasuke?" Ino sighed, "I hope so, let's see.,, Gaara!! How am i supposed to trick him, i can't even

touch him!" Sakura giggled, "Get him to love you that's the whole point on our side i think, i mean come on, Hinata got Shino and

Tenten Neji, i don't think those to are running in front of kunais just to be lovey dovey." Anko spoke up, "That's why most of you,

Sakura have to avoid another without meaning too, Ino you will be avoiding Choji, Hinata avoiding Kiba, Tenten your ok, Sakura,

Lee and Temari you will be avoiding Sasuke." They glared at her, and muttered insults or injustice, Anko heard this, "SILENCE! I

know i said this is a game, but think of it as a mission. You are to protect your lockets capture the boys' keys and help each other

avoid the 'enemy'" Temari, Ino and Sakura Saluted her behind her back and the other two stfled their giggles.

* * *

(Taining field three) Gemna handed out the papers and 'muttering' ensued. "I got INO!!" I got Temari!" "Hey,, i did too?" Gemna, 

"Yes half of you at the very most, got the same girl, think of it test, you don't get it following the rules first well, to bad you lose." He

smiled at them and then left.

* * *

R&R plz 


	3. Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.Rookie nine and Sand siblings, **-- **21-23 _inner selves are in _

_italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox italic bold_**

**_

* * *

_**Sakura smiled at Naruto as he walked towards her, "Hey Sakura, want to get some ramen? Iruka sensei says he's buying!" 

Iruka, "I did not,, oh i guess," Naruto smiled, "Yeah! you want to come Sakura?" Sakura nodded, "Sure but if your making

Iruka sensei pay then it's not a date it's an outing with our exsensei." Iruka smiled at her, and Naruto pouted, "fine, i'll buy yours

Sakura." She smiled, "Thanks Naruto," Sakura took his hand, He blinked, **Sakura's holding my hand, and we're going on a date, **

**could this day get any better?! **Sakura smiled at him, "You look different with your earring Naruto, but in a good way," She

blushed and whispered, "A really good way." _This is going to be way too easyhe's putty in my hand.

* * *

(Ramen Shop)_ "Um, Iruka sensei, Anko told us you had the flu, are you sure you shouldn't be in bed?" Sakura knew the rumors of 

him and shizune were lies but she couldn't help but tease him, and answered her question before he could, "Oh yeah Shizune was with

you yesterday." Naruto even caught on the meaning andlaughed along with Sakura as Iruka reddened slightly, "Sakura, that's

something i would expect from Naruto's other sensei, not Tsunade's double." Sakura took a bite, "What you don't think Shizune's

pretty? is there someone else you think is prettier than Shizune?" Sakura fluttered he eyelashes at him and he coughed, "So i heard

from Naruto you have a 'swamp thing' in your apartment?" Sakura pouted, "Ino's facial mask, answer the question please sensei." He

nodded, "There are some kunoichis that catch the eye and Shizune's is one of them, just it's not my eye she catches, i like the sweete

more unique ones out there" Sakura took a bite of her food not missing thefact that the flirty comment was directed at her. Naruto

looked between them then whispered to Sakura, "Is Iruka drunk?" Sakura giggled, "It's the flu, Naruto,Nari." Both the men choked at

this Sakura just smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek befioe getting up and disappeared in a cloud of cherryblossom petals.

* * *

srry 4 the shortness but one of my friends likes iruka sakura, which i may be doing one of those soon, R&R PLZ 


	4. Ino's kiss

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Plz read and review no flames plz.Rookie nine and Sand siblings, **-- **21-23 _inner selves are in __italic _

**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox italic bold _**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Stephen who is crazy about Gaara/Ino.

* * *

Ino twirled her hair and watched half interested at the customers occasionally coming out of her reverie to help a customer or two, 

but kept her mind on how she was going to seduce a Kazekage, **I can't use my usual fool proof tricks, I have to be crafty, **

**dumb ****Forehead girl, Naruto worships her Hmm, maybe, no that wouldn't work. **_Well now we have a reason to 'hunt' him,, _

**Shut up! **Ino glared and belatedly noticed a new customer with sea green eyes that watched her, as they went through colors of

flowers, She smiled, "May I ask what type you are looking for?" He looked at her apathetically, "No." Ino nodded her innerself

yelling at her to retaliate, but outwardly stayed silent helping the other customers though keeping an eye on her 'target.' He stayed a

little while longer but then left silent leaving a self berating Ino. Ino Closed up shop early too pissed to concentrate on anything. She

started walking towards her apartment and heard someone whisper her name. She turned and saw a fairly lit alley, she walked

down it cautiously watching for any sign of danger or even life."Ino,," She knew that voice but didn't believe her ears, instead she

turned a little unnerved by the closeness of the air, "Who are you?" "You know who I am." "Where are you then? Show yourself!"

The hair on the back of her neck prickled as he whispered softly into her ear, "Here." She spun to face him and he kissed her

heatedly. "Ino,, " She kissed him at his words, again, "Goodnight." He knocked her out his sand catching her gently, He stared at

her and saw the scrunchi and smirked a lock how odd that all of them were given key. His sand cradled her and he took her

home. He placed her on the bed gently before kissing her once again just as softly.

* * *

(later) Ino was waken up by a blushing Sakura who was laughing about something she couldn't see, "If you let those brats that 

follow Naruto around did something to me I'm going to,," Sakura calmed slightly, "No,, no ,nnothing llike thatt. just something

Iruka, Naruto and I were talking about earlie- why do you look like you've been thoroughly kissed?" Ino subconsciously put her

fingers to her lips Sakura sighed, "Fine if you want to keep it secret, I don't have to tell you what Iruka -sensei said to me at

dinner." Ino shook her head slowly, "Tell, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else." Sakura nodded then began telling her what

happened at dinner. Ino shook her head, "Mine's more interesting." Sakura squealed when Ino finished and Ino hit her with a

pillow, "Shut up do you want to tell the world forehead!!" Sakura just grinned widely, "I would if i hadn't promised not to, i mean

Gaara of the sand kissing someone! I mean that's unbelievable!!!!" Ino just smiled coyly, "Yeah and it was me!" Sakura sighed,

"Bad thing is unless you can get proof for this or next time if there is a next time he'll probably deny it." Ino threw a pillow at her,

"Thanks for making me feel better, your a real help!" Sakura laughed, "Your welcome.Swamp thing. Naruto And Gaara's charm is

earrings if you can get him lower both his sand and his emotional shields rest your head on his shoulder and 'accidentally get it stuck

in the lock then you win." Ino shook her head, "I wouldn't do that to him" Sakura gave her a doubtful look, "You wouldn't? I

wouldn't to Naruto but this is you were talking about you know." Ino hit her with the pillow again then grinned, "Naruto? Do you like

him or something?" Sakura's eyes widened, " So you're in LOVE with Gaara you were calling him in your sleep last night." and

ducked then started a pillow fight which had them laughing like idiots when the phone rang. Sakura cursed when Ino threw the

pillow at her to answer the phone, "Hello Ino and forehead girl's place,," "Hey sailor it's for you." Ino fell over laughing at the look

Sakura was giving her as she took the phone, "Hello, oh hey Naruto yes the swamp thing is, she is a pig after all,, Tomorrow the

bridge? ok i can do that, Goodnight Nari" The phone rang as soon as she set it done, "Hello?" "Ino it's you know who." Ino

squealed, "HHello? Hello?" She hung up, "Real funny Billboard brow!" Sakura tilted her head, "He was there, oh well i'm going to

bed swampie."

* * *

R&R PLZ Srry bout the wait but i had a lot of of school work to catch up on. 


	5. Dogs & Bugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.Rookie nine and Sand siblings, **-- **21-23 _inner selves are in _

_italic _**Hinata thoughts are in bold _Shino thoughts  
_**

* * *

(Training field a few days later) Hinata hit the pole relentlessly though instinctively as she panicked mentally over her task, **Shino he would never like me, no never! **She saw a bug crawl on the pole and stopped immediately, "Oh! I'm sorry little one, i almost squashed you." She scooped it up on her finger and turned to give it to Shino when speak of the bug lord himself was right there quirking an eyebrow at her. She jumped, "S-Shino, I was g-going to take t-this little guy," She swallowed, "To you, he was almost killed." Shino quirked, "Thank you Hinata," Hinata smiled **OK it's now or never Hinata! **"Shinowouldliketogogetsomelunchwithme?"

Shino tilted his head, "Hmm?" Hinata breathed, "Whould you like to go get lunch?" He nodded, "Yes Hinata." Hinata smiled fighting the blush that was rising to her cheeks. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow, _**She's acting very peculiar almost crush like, Heh her? Hinata would never she doesn't like me or my bugs, which just makes this mission more 'interesting' as Kurenai had called it. **_**I wonder what He's thinking about ,** They walked almost silently until they reached The Ramen Shop Hinata looked up and giggled, "Sakura had a dinner date with Naruto and-"**Oh no I almost told Sakura's secret, what would ino do now? No her ideas are too flashy as Tenten's are too um well tenten, Temari? no to insulting, she likes guys who can take and dish quips um Sakura? I suppose it'll work i mean she had Lee's and has Naruto's affections. **

Hinata breathed and looked up to see Shino moving to get the door She smiled at him sweetly and walked in. Shino felt something and his eyes widened as he followed her in, **_What? She smiled and what is that feeling like my bugs grew wings and are convening in my stomach? _**He smiled genuinely back although briefly Hinata was surprised all the same, thankfully Teuchi came over to take their order before she could clam up, "Hello Hinata Shino, the usual i presume?" They nod and Shino looks directly at the nervous Kunoichi in front of him, "Hinata?" She had gone back to her nervous finger thing and he had noticed, "Hinata look at me." she jerked up and nearly fainted, **Shino is really, whoa without his glasses.** A soaked Kiba and akamaru came in the human one shirtless, "Two words Fan girls. Maybe i should start wearing dark glasses like you Shino." He laughed and Akamaru jumped into Hinata's lap knocking her over. "hinata!" The young men looked at each other after they had chorused in union.

Hinata finally relaxing for the first time that day, **Kiba, **She sighed, "**wait! must avoid!**

* * *

R&R plz tell if you like Kiba Hina or Shino Hina


	6. Invites

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.Rookie nine and Sand siblings, **-- **21-23 _inner selves are in _

_italic _**_  
_**

* * *

Hinata was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, "Um i have to go find,Ino?!" When Ino had grabbed her arm and was pulling her outside, "come on Billboard Brow says emergency Girl talk meeting there's a party tomorrow and we have to plan it!" Hinata nodded not looking at her. Ino sighed then whispered into her ear, "I know they're hot but think tomorrow lake shirtless." Hinata stared at her blushing and let herself be half dragged half led away by the blonde kunoichi.

Ino nodded as they came in and Sakura cleared her throat, nothing happened, "SILENCE!!" Sakura smiled sweetly at the hushed group, "Thank you, now that the pig and Hinata have arrived lets get to the first order of business. Has anyone made any progress with their target?" They raised their hands Sakura Shrugged, usually they blurted, "Temari, You may choose the nest person." Temari smiled, "No progress to report, yet but ak me again after the party. Ino" Tenten nodded putting her hand down for that was her news as well.

Ino smirked, "I received a kiss from my 'Target'. Hinata." Hinata blushed, "Nothing to report-" "That's a Lie!" Ino stood, "You had Shino buying you lunch and Kiba came in shirtless!" The girls turned their heads to them so fast Sakura could have she had heard a couple of them popping. Ino smiled, "Yeah, Shino had his glasses off and was about to go all, 'Whatever it is i'll protect you with my life' when Kiba came in shirtless and slightly sweaty but good kind that makes guys look even hotter." The girls in the room squealed as Hinata impersonated a tomato.

Sakura smiled at them, "Now that we have some seriously good gossip via Ino's description, let's move on to the party." some whine and Sakura continued, "Then we can giggle and sigh over this and any other complimenting descriptions of the men." Tenten raised her hand, "I propose we invite our targets to go and say they can bring a friend that way we're not being horrible to our 'enemies' and we're getting closer to our targets." Sakura nodded, "Any other ideas?" They thought for a moent then shook their heads. Sakura smiled, "Alright, Go invite then and girls, Tomorrow knock 'em dead tomorrow." They grinned evilly at one another then left they knew tomorrow going to very interesting.


	7. Sunscreen and kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames nine and Sand siblings, **-- **21-23 _inner selves & thoughts are in italic _

* * *

Neji looked at the silvery invitation his teammate/target had just left on his bag,

You Are Invited!

**All Jounin with targets are going to the lake for an all day party hosted by the Kunochis of your heart, and as such we request you to go shirtless as it will be quite hot later today**

-Girl Talk

Lee jumped up beside him, "Sakura came by with that earlier, do you think it means she wishes to be my girlfriend and that she wants this to be our first date?!" Neji stared from it to the green loving guy-wanna be, _Could she want this or is it a trap, well only one way to find out._

* * *

(At the party)

The girls had made sure to arrive fashionably late Ino beamed at the fact Choji was away at some family reunion for it meant she unlike the others could devote all her attention on on particular Mr. Sandman. The boys kept on daring each other to jump in when the girls came floating by on pool 'air beds' "Hey any of you guys got sunscreen?" Sakura smirked at Tenten then yelled, "You mean hotties girl!" The surveillance team smiled suppressing the laugh they normally would have given at the stampede into the lake. The girls screamed and dived each dunking their targets Ino, and Sakura kissing theirs before rising while the Hyuuga princess being kissed by the lovable mutt girls squealed with laughter as their boys coughed staring at their impish grins, "You never answered us do you are don't you?"

(Later)(after the party)

Sakura shoved Naruto playfully, "You didn't have to do that you know." "What i thought you wanted me to." He grinned and she rolled her eyes, "Well i suppose it was funny when the others followed your lead, well except it was Akamaru who 'attacked' Hinata." "Yeah, sorry your extra top went with her into the lake." Sakura shrugged secretly enjoying the orange and black jacket's warmth and scent, "It was fun, besides I haven't thanked you for your jacket yet." She bent down getting the anklet, "You have a choice Mr. Uzumaki; a kiss, or the anklet." Naruto smiled after a moment's hesitation and closed the hand that offered him the completion of his mission as he placed the lightest kiss possible on the cherryblossom

Sakura beamed at her hyperctive ramen loving Jounin, "That wasn't what I meant silly," She then in a burst of courage wrapped her arms around the Hokage-to-be kising him willing all her feelings for him into the kiss. he returned the passion along with the happiness of his childhood crush loving him back. As they shared their moment neither heard the clink or realized the snickering until they heard a gasp from behind them.

* * *

Ok sorry bout the no updates, and if this chapter stinks, i haven't been been on fanfiction in ages, the main reason i am updating today is because of my Beta Wolfgurl211 threatened to send the plot bunnies after me.

R&R plz


End file.
